


The music room

by Naralyn94



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Tharn’s first time, Underage - Freeform, but it’s consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralyn94/pseuds/Naralyn94
Summary: San is the senior Tharn respects...as well as his first time.
Relationships: San/Tharn, San/tharn (TharnType)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	The music room

**Author's Note:**

> Please please PLEASE read the notes at the end before coming at me for the underage tag.

Tharn/Type

“Actually…the first time I had gay sex… I wasn’t the top. I was probably 14 back then.”

“At 8th grade?”

“Hmm. Something like that. I was in all-boys school. It’s quite normal for the schools with no female students. At first, I wasn’t sure if I really liked boys, or it was because of environmental influences. Until a senior called me to music room, and asked me straight up if I can sleep with him. I was confused but I also wanted to try, so I said yes. But it wasn’t a good experience. When I reached high school, I tried again. By this time switched role. It made me realize, I was born this way.”

Techno/San 

  
“How long have you known each other?”

“Since he was in 7th grade because I was friends with his brother. His brother introduced us, he was afraid Tharn would be bullied.”

“Hah?! He’s tall and muscular; who would bully him?”

“Tharn was tiny back then. Imagine it; he’s part American, he had bright eyes and pale cheeks. His brother thought he might get bullied, so he introduced him to his 10th grade friends, in case something happened.”

* * *

Type/San 

“What’s your relationship with Tharn?”

“Roommate.”

“Good. So, you’re just his roommate. Other than being his senior and his brother’s friend, do you know what else am I? I was his first, and his only time.”

* * *

Thorn/San

“Look at you. What did you do this time?”

“You’re late, you made me wait all night long.”  
“You know I have to wait after Princess’s bedtime. Don’t you change subject, answer my question. What did you do?”

“Well, nothing much…”

“I bet it’s about my brother. Honestly, I shouldn’t have introduced you to him.”

“You’ve been saying this for five years.”

“So what? And I’ll keep saying it. What you did was awful. You slept with my brother. He was only 14 years old.”

“Because when he was 14, he was so tiny and really cute. I was crazy about his innocent look, so I made a move on him.”

“San, you didn’t make a move. You sealed the deal. You knew he wanted to study music, so you took him to the music room and boned him. If you hadn’t confessed and let me punch you, I wouldn’t have stayed friends with you.”

“That reminds me, you punched me really hard. I can still feel the pain.”

“Served you right, because that was my intention. Think about it; I had to take Thanya to hospital, so I asked my good friend to take care of my brother and take him home safely. And look what happened. My friend boned my brother.”

“Stop being sarcastic.”

“To be honest, apart from that, you’ve always been so good to him. You helped him persuade our parents to let him study music. You taught him things and took care of him. I thought you could get over him when he said he sees you as a brother. But I was wrong. Do me a favour; don’t bother him anymore.”

“I can’t forget him. Tharn is important to me.”

* * *

  
The music room was dimly illuminated by the setting sun, and San was standing by the set of drums Tharn liked to play. “I like it when you play the drums.” San handed Tharn the drumsticks. “The school is closing though, brother San.” “It’s alright; I asked the teacher for permission. By the way, I promised your brother I’d take you home today.” The way San spoke entranced Tharn and he hesitantly took the drumsticks into his own hands before sitting down and banging away at the instrument. 

“Brother San, I want to study music, but mom and dad, they don’t like the idea. They want me to give it up.” “Why? It’s the thing you love!” “Father said it’s just a temporary hobby because I’m young, and if I really want it I’ll have to wait till college and study sciences first. But I love music, I love the drums… I want to stick with it, but I can’t.” Tharn wasn’t really sure why he would talk about this to San. Perhaps because no one in the family would listen to him, and that depressed him deeply. Wouldn’t it be better get into music right away and not wait? The frustration made his hands move faster and beat the drums harder and harder until he was stopped by San’s hand. 

“Don’t give up so quickly.”

“But that’s the only way, brother San. It’s pointless.”

San looked at Tharn understandingly. “It’s not pointless. Sometimes when adults say these things it’s because they see us as little children. If you prove your point, show them how grown up you are, they should allow it. Sure you can’t grow into adult over night, but if you show how mature you are about your decision, they should support you.”

Tharn felt comforted by the big words as he looked San in the eye. San squeezed his hand tighter and smiled as he came closer. It was just a moment before his lips touched Tharn’s and he let out a sigh. “I really like it when you play the drums…”he muttered. “Really?” Tharn smiles hopefully. “Yeah…it’s not just the drums I like though… I like all of you.” San whispered before touching Tharn’s lips again. 

* * *

The senior was very well aware of how the boy’s eyes looked at him and the other classmates; they were full of hungry curiosity that was eating at him. And it was the curiosity that took over him as he leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth for San’s tongue and letting him show Tharn the ways. He was scared and nervous, but also very excited when the boy’s hands touched him and pulled him off the seat. Drumsticks fell on the floor and so did the boys, San grasping Tharn’s waist tightly as he sat the boy across his lap and kissed him deeply. Tharn’s body quickly reacted to the kiss and he shuddered.

  
“Hey…wanna do it?” San whispered. He was only seventeen but his voice was already deep, and to Tharn it sounded seductive.

“Huh?”

“You know…’that’. Sex. Wanna do it with me?”   
Tharn pushed at senior’s chest to give himself a little distance as he looked at him properly. ‘San definitely knows how it feels.’ Tharn thought to himself, considering the situation. San’s arms around his waist loosened and he raised an eyebrow. “I uhh…” Tharn looked around the darkened room, staring at the carpet briefly before returning his gaze back to San.

“Yes.”

“Yes? Are you sure? When two guys do it, they put it in here.” San grinned as his left hand slid lower and rubbed Tharn’s butt over his uniform pants. Tharn gulped audibly. “Yes. I want it. I want to have sex with you.” He nodded. San’s arms regained their strength and he gripped the boy tightly again, resuming the kissing. It was easy to get Tharn pliable as his trousers became visibly engorged and he fidgeted on San’s lap more and more. San loosened his tie, unbuttoning his shirt blindly and guiding Tharn’s hand onto his exposed chest. The boy’s hand was trembling but the feeling of San’s muscles made him excited. As he fumbled with his own shirt San’s hands were already working on Tharn’s zipper, cupping his bulge over the briefs. He could feel a damp spot on the boy’s underwear, pressing his thumb against it and rolling it back and forth in small circles. It only took few seconds before the boy shuddered again, his briefs now soaked. 

  
San leaned forward, letting Tharn’s body rest on his back as he pulled the younger boy’s pants down together with the underwear, spreading his legs rather forcefully. Tharn awkwardly stared at the ceiling while San unzipped his trousers. “Tsk; don’t worry. It’s gonna be alright.” He kissed the boy’s knees gently before pulling them apart slowly, kissing his way from Tharn’s ankle, over his calf and knee, until he arrived to his thigh. Tharn whined, sensitive to every touch, closing his legs once again.. San kissed his lips again for few minutes while his hands stroked the boy’s body, dipping into every crevice.   
Soon the kisses became tougher and he focused his attention to Tharn’s pink nipples, giving them a rub and a lick, and blowing a cold air at the wet rosebuds, making them hard. He left a trail of kisses down Tharn’s stomach, arriving in his lap. Tharn willingly opened his legs, it was an invitation for San’s kisses that he now directed to the soft skin between Tharn’s legs. The boy was already sprouting few soft hairs down there. “Ah, brother San!” He gasped when his penis was suddenly sucked, causing his face to redden. He stared down at the older boy sucking him off and he noticed San was already stroking himself over then underwear slowly.

“Nngh…I’m…” gasped Tharn as he came into San’s mouth before finishing the sentence. San spit the gloop into his hand and immediately spread the sticky mess into the cleft of Tharn’s ass, probing his hole with one finger as his lips returned between his legs and kissed the boy’s thighs, leaving purplish bruisemarks on the milky flesh. From one finger became two and soon three, spreading Tharn open. 

San pushed his boxers down until he was fully exposed to the younger boy who now hesitantly reached down, awkwardly touching San’s penis. “Like this…” San murmured, wrapping the boy’s fingers around him and guiding his hand in a slow motion. “Damn…yeah, just like that. You’re doing great…” San kissed the boy’s knee. “Wait…in sex ed…uh…protection.” Tharn blushed, causing San to laugh. “I got it, don’t worry. See?” San reached into his pocket, pulling out a foiled square with the words ‘extra lubricated’ printed on it. Tharn realized that coincidences like this don’t exist; San must have planned it. It was too late to back down when San tipped open the packet and gave the slippery latex to Tharn, guiding the boy’s hands to put it on him properly. 

  
He rolled Tharn’s trousers under the boy’s lower back before resting his ankles onto his shoulders, smirking. “Shit…I’ve waited for this…” he breathed heavily, his cock slowly penetrating the tight ring of muscles, causing Tharn’s fingers to blindly grasp onto the carpet. San pushed in to the hilt, gasping for air.   
“Hurts…” whined Tharn. San leaned down, pressing his wet lips onto Tharn’s who could now taste the strange bitterness too. San didn’t wait too long before his hips started moving in a steady rhythm, causing Tharn to whine, the sounds muffled by the kiss. The boy’s arms wrapped around San’s back and he dug the nails into the senior’s skin, leaving long raw marks that bled. 

  
“Brother San…s-slow down…can’t…hurts…” Tharn now cried. With all the strength he could muster San slowed down, gently wiping away the tears rolling off of Tharn’s face, kissing him tenderly until he stopped crying. San took Tharn’s penis into one hand and gave it a few little rubs before it got hard again and he thrusted once more. Being penetrated and jerked off at the same time felt strange for Tharn as it was both painful and pleasurable, making his mind confused even more.

San’s shoulders tensed up as he came, still slowly thrusting his hips. “You cum too…” he whispered to Tharn before leaning down and sucking on his nipples. The boy cried out as he came, for the third time within half an hour, his body now limp and sweaty.   
San pulled out with a wet sound and walked over to the window to throw the used condom away. Tharn hastily wiped his tears before pulling on his underwear and trousers. His trembling hands couldn’t close the zipper at all and he laid back down, bashfully curling his knees towards his chest. His butt was hurting and he felt his body getting hot. He stared at San who was now closing up the buttons of his shirt and fastening his tie again; a pleasant smile spread across his face. He helped Tharn to get up but the boy’s knees gave away, his vision becoming blurry. “I don’t…I feel strange.” He whispered as San touched his forehead. He could feel the younger boy burning up and guilt came over him. He tossed Tharn onto his back and they exited the school, rushing into Tharn’s home.

  
Thorn and Thanya weren’t back yet so San took it upon himself to give the passed out boy a quick shower before getting him to clean clothes and bed. He was glad there was no blood or injury when he laid Tharn’s head onto the pillow. He could feel his temperature being back to normal and he gently stroked Tharn’s hair, whispering apologies. The main door clicked and San could hear Thorn thumping up the stairs, getting Thanya into her bed and closing her bedroom door. His footsteps grew closer and San quickly jumped out of Tharn’s bed, leaving the room just as Thorn reached for the door handle. “He’s asleep. Let’s go downstairs; I have to tell you something Thorn.” 

Tharn slowly opened his eyes; the sound of his brother shouting curse words woke him up and he silently crept out of his room, staring down from the stairs at San laying on the floor with his lips bloody and Thorn standing over him with clenched fists. “Let me have one more punch.” He huffed. “Sure…” sighed San as he didn’t dodge the hard punch of his friend’s fist. Tharn stared at disbelief when his brother extended his arm and helped San to stand up again.

**Author's Note:**

> -the dialogues in the beginning are taken from the show, in this order:  
> -Tharn and Type’s conversation after their first time, end of episode 4.  
> -Techno and San’s conversation in the restaurant in the episode 8  
> -San follows Type after he leaves the table, same episode  
> -Thorn and San’s conversation in Jeed’s bar in the episode 
> 
> The next part is retold as it is in the novel, up to the part where Tharn and San kiss.
> 
> The rest of the story is mine.  
> \- Age of consent in Thailand is 13, anything under that is a statutory rape even if it’s consensual. San was just two grades above Tharn’s so he wasn’t an adult yet either.  
> \- No I don’t really agree with the age of consent there but it was canonically consensual, San didn’t rape Tharn  
> -I got paid 5£ for writing this :’)))


End file.
